Sweeter than cakes
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: After their fight with Noise, Hibiki and Kanade are living peacefully. Hibiki has a crush on Kanade, but she's afraid of her own feelings. She's afraid of breaking their deep friendship by admitting them. She knows perfectly her feelings won't be accepted. After all, Kanade always looks at Ouji with admiration... Hibiki x Kanade. HibiKana. YURI. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Seriously... why there aren't any Hibiki x Kanade fictions? I only found two! I'm so disappointed! After watching Suite Precure, I absolutely wanted to read a lot of fictions about one of my favorite pairings... Only to find out, there are just two... Just two... -sighs-

Anyways, here is a oneshot! I think I'll write other ones in the future, depending if people read them... Maybe I'm actually one of the few persons who like that pairing, haha...

You might find some mistakes. I prefer warning you because English isn't my native language. But I think I'm not that bad... I guess so...?

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**~o~ Sweeter than cakes ~o~**

Hibiki knew it. She knew her feelings will always be one-sided. She knew it, because Kanade was always looking at cute guys –especially her Ouji-senpai with such admiration in her eyes. Hibiki thought it was fine, at first. She thought everything will be alright, that what she felt for her best friend was just a crush that would disappear over the time. But it didn't. Her heart was still aching each time she saw her almost drooling over 'her prince'. It was beating fast each time she was with her. She was the happiest girl with just seeing her smile on her perfect shaped pink lips...

But...

She perfectly knew Kanade will never feel the same away about her. That was what she thought as she looked at her who was talking with Ouji a bit sheepishly. He was being so kind to her, but he was that way with everyone. They all admired him –boys and girls. But Hibiki had no idea why he was so special. For her, he was just an ordinary guy. Nothing more.

They were currently at the Lucky Spoon. Hibiki was eating a cupcake half-heartedly which was unusual coming from her since she was usually the one who was overly excited about eating Kanade's cakes. Hummy, who was by her sides, tilted her head. "Nya, is something wrong, Hibiki?" She asked worriedly, mouth full of pink cream. It wasn't nornal to see the precure looking so down.

The orange-haired girl blinked and she looked at the cat a bit absently. "Ah, no... I'm fine, Hummy." She murmured. Since the day they defeated Noise, it was so peaceful. Nothing was happening. They were living peacefully... A bit too much, in fact. It was as if they had a normal life again. "I'm just a bit worried about my piano competition. It's pretty soon, you know?" She wasn't really lying. She was worried about it. Her father taught her a lot these past few weeks, but she didn't think it was enough. "My grades aren't getting any better either... Kanade thinks I should worry more about it than my competition, but I want my father to be proud of me..."

"I'm sure he's already proud of you, nya."

Hibiki smiled and patted her head. "I hope my mother won't be busy that day..." She whispered more to herself. _And I want Kanade to enjoy it more than anything... _She looked at her with dreamy eyes. She finished talking with her Ouji. She was heading towards them with an idiotic smile plastered on her face.

"Ah! Ouji-senpai is a prince... No, no! He is my prince!" She spoke dreamily, her eyes shining. "I can totally see him kneeling down next to me and taking my hand to invite me for a dance... Kyaa! Ouji-senpai!" She was totally lost in her fantasies.

Hibiki pursed her lips. Kanade was usually the mature type, but when it was about him, it was another thing. She tried to ignore how it hurt. She tried to ignore how she had the impression her whole body was burning from acid. She was jealous. It was wrong. Her friend will never feel the same way about her. Her throat tightened. "He's not that great..." She whispered, taking a bit of her strawberry cupcake.

Kanade shook her head abruptly. "What are you talking about? He's so handsome! He's kind, he's ready to help everyone..." Here she was again, talking about him with deep excitement. Hibiki wasn't listening anymore as her friend was still babbling about him. She was lost in her thoughts. She wanted Kanade all to herself, but she couldn't be selfish. Whoever her friend decided to be with, she'll still accept it. She wanted her happiness before her own. That was what love was. Even if sometimes she just wanted to take her by the waist and approach her lips to...

"HI-BI-KI! Are you even listening? I just asked you a question!"

The sportive girl blinked and looked into the green eyes a bit confusedly. "Eh? What?"

"Geez! You weren't listening at all!" Kanade crossed her arms and looked a bit pissed. "I just asked you what kind of guy interested you! We never talked about it before..."

What kind of guy interested her? Hibiki never looked at them. Not even once. She never had been interested in anyone. In anyone, but Kanade... But there was no way she was going to say that. She wasn't usually the type to abandon easily, but she was when it came to her strong love for her. She scratched her cheek, as her friend waited for her answer impatiently and curiously. "I don't know...?" She finally replied. She sounded uncertain.

The blonde seemed a bit surprised. "How can you not know? There is certainly a type of guy you like!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips. She looked as if she was thinking about it. "Oh! I know! You must like rebellious guys!"

Hibiki shook her head absently. "I'm not... interested..." She murmured. She wanted to say 'I'm not interested in guys', but she feared her reaction. She wasn't really sure about it herself anyway. Girls were all crazy about Ouji, but she wasn't. She thought it was a proof about the fact she didn't like guys.

Kanade frowned. "What do you mean? You're not interested in love? I thought so... Romance never seemed to interest you... I thought every girl was interested in it at least a bit..."

Hibiki's eyes widened slightly. She suddenly stood up and decided to change the subject. It was becoming too awkward for her. She was _actually_ interested in romance. She was fantasizing about her as much as Kanade was dreaming about Ouji. "I'm sure Ellen and Ako are waiting for us! I'm betting my bride as a woman on this!" She exclaimed and raised one of her fists in the air. She went outside, Hummy following behind.

"Hibiki, wait! Why did you change the subject?"

"I didn't change it at all!" The girl replied back almost instantly.

"You definitely did!"

Hibiki growled. She stopped walking to look at her best friend with angry eyes. "I changed it because it's boring! Don't talk about these kinds of things with me!" She yelled. Jealousy was making her sick. It was making her mad. She was saying things she didn't want to say.

"Boring!?" Kanade shouted, obviously vexed.

Hummy started to panic –like each time the two girls were fighting. "Nya! Hibiki, Kanade..." She murmured, looking at them worriedly. "Don't fight now... Everything was going so well, nya..." It had been such a long time since they last fought.

Both girls had their arms crossed, ignoring the cat completely. They looked into each other's eyes angrily. "You know what, Hibiki? You're the one who's boring! You don't listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Well, that's because you were talking about your _stupid_ Ouji!" She clenched her fists. She was burning with jealousy. Her whole body hurt.

"Stupid!? Ouji-senpai isn't!" Kanade was surprised. She never saw her best friend talking bad about someone... About someone who had done nothing wrong. It was unusual. Something else she noticed was that Hibiki left without eating all her cake. She even made her favorite one! She gulped at the realization: something definitely wasn't right! Her angry expression transformed into a very worried one. "Is something wrong, Hibiki...?"

The orange-haired girl was stunned for a moment. She looked away slightly, unable to stand the other precure's intense stare. "...Ellen and Ako are waiting for us!" She exclaimed with a forced smile. She couldn't lie. Especially not to her. She turned her back, ready to leave.

"No!" Kanade exclaimed and took her friend's hand, not wanting her to escape in such a moment. She wanted to know why. "I know you, Hibiki! You're always hiding your feelings! You're smiling when everything is wrong... Please, tell me..." Her eyes were pleading her.

Hibiki was touched by her words. She smiled softly. "You're so kind, Kanade..." She whispered, resisting the urge to caress her cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine..."

The blonde-haired girl blushed slightly at the compliment. "It's normal for someone to worry about a friend..." She simply replied back and lowered her head a bit. "And you're not fine. I know it. Is it about the competition?" She inquired with a frown.

They looked at each other for a moment before Hibiki looked down almost sheepishly. There was a moment of silent. "Hey, would it be okay if we go at my house?" She suddenly asked.

Kanade blinked. She changed the subject once again, but she decided not to force her. She would have preferred to know, though. It worried her. "Sure, I'll call Ako and Ellen to invite them."

The orange-haired precure shook her head immediately, her hair following her gesture. "No, I mean... just the two of us... Just like before..." She wanted to spend some time alone with her. It had been such a long time.

"Just like before...?" She repeated uncertainly. It was true that since Ako and Ellen became their friends, they didn't spend much time just the two of them. "I guess we could..." She took her cellphone and called the other precures to tell them to not wait for them. She didn't show it, but she was actually pleased about the idea. It had been such a long time, after all...

"What about Hummy, nya?" The white and pink cat asked, not wanting to be left behind.

Hibiki chuckled and took her in her arms, patting her head. "Of course you can come with us..." She suddenly grinned and caressed Kanade's cheek with Hummy's paw.

"Kyaa!" The blonde-haired young girl instantly shouted. "Those paws are so soft!" She squealed in deep excitement, still on the phone.

Some people, who were passing by, looked at Kanade who was currently going crazy about cats paws with frowns. Having the impression of being watched, the girl blushed furiously as Hibiki laughed loudly. "Kyaa! Those paws are so soft!" She imitated her playfully.

Kanade's cheeks grew redder. She definitely did it in purpose since she knew perfectly about her fetish for cats paws! She clenched her fists. "Hibiki!" She growled and ran after her. She seemed totally embarrassed and angry.

The orange-haired girl couldn't restrain her laughers as she tried to escape her best friend's anger. She was a lot faster than her –being the athletic one. They arrived at her house rapidly. Hibiki then stopped running abruptly. Kanade, not expecting this, bumped into her. "Ouch..." She murmured, rubbing her forehead.

"Ah! Sorry, Kanade! Are you alright?" She asked a bit too much worriedly, grabbing her by the shoulders, looking at her face closely, as if confirming she had no injuries.

The blonde-haired girl felt her cheeks becoming hot. She nodded. "You worry too much..." She spoke softly and a bit timidly. "Seriously, you're the kind one, Hibiki..."

The girl felt like her heart just skipped a beat at the compliment. She scratched the back of her neck and looked away slightly. "You're more than kind, Kanade... You're really more than that..." She murmured very lowly.

"Eh? What did you say?" The blonde frowned, not having understood a word.

"Ah, nothing! Really, it's nothing!" She exclaimed and entered the house, followed by a confused Kanade. "I was just talking to myself." She removed her shoes and put them aside.

Kanade did the same and looked around. It was big, but it seemed... empty. Like usual, Hibiki's parents weren't home. Her mother was in France and her father was often busy. She bit her lower lip. She wondered if she still felt lonely... Maybe it was why she wasn't in her usual state. She followed her to her room silently and pushed on her skirt to replace it. Maybe she should have changed herself before coming here. They were both in their school uniform.

They sat on the small bed and Kanade took Hummy in her arms, making her sat on her laps. She was surprised her room was neat. The Fairy Tones probably helped. She fidgeted slightly. "Say Hibiki..." She murmured hesitantly. "...Are you lonely?"

Hibiki was surprised, but she shook her head. "I'm not. My father is often with me and my mother returns in Japan when she's able to. And did you forget I have Hummy with me?" She smiled softly and poked the cat's cheek.

Kanade frowned, not sure if her friend told her the truth. "Really?" She asked seriously, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

The girl immediately avoided her stare. "I do... feel lonely sometimes. There are moments where I have to eat dinner alone and it's kind of lonely..." She finally admitted while looking at her feet. "But it's nothing to worry about! I have you! And Ellen and Ako! And Hummy, of course!" She smiled brightly.

"Hibiki..." The blonde whispered almost inaudibly and pulled her into a hug, which stunned the other pianist. "You're so strong... When I saw you fighting with Noise, you were so determined to help everyone and help him to be happy even if he were our enemy... You have such a kind heart..."

Hibiki gulped slightly. Being complimented like that by her crush... And being hugged by her so warmly... She returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her a bit shyly. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would explode. She was also afraid her friend could hear it. "Thank you, Kanade..." She inhaled her hair. She smelled like pastries and sweets. It wasn't surprising. She decided she liked that scent more than anything. "I'm sure you'll become a great pâtissère! I'm going to eat your cakes every day when you'll have your own shop!"

Kanade chuckled softly. "Aren't you doing that already?" She smiled and buried her face into her shoulder. Hibiki smelled like honey. She thought it suited her perfectly. "And I'm sure you'll become a great pianist. I'll be going to all of your shows."

Hibiki grinned. "I'll be sure you'll have a seat in the front."

"And I'll be sure to have a cake made for you every day."

Both girls laughed softly. "It's almost sounding like we're going to get married..." The orange-haired precure joked, but she soon got embarrassed by her own words. "I-I mean, it's just a joke! W-We're both girls, after all..." She awkwardly explained, raising her hands in a defensive manner. "A-And knowing you, you'll probably want Ouji as your future husband!"

Kanade frowned. "Eh?" She thought for some seconds and shook her head. "I'm not even in love with Ouji-senpai..."

"What!?" Hibiki shouted, not believing it a bit. "Last time you thought he had a girlfriend, you were heartbroken! And you're so crazy about him..." She murmured the last part with difficulty. It hurt so much. Her throat tightened.

"I thought I was in love with him... But I realized that what I feel for him is admiration."

"_Great_ admiration, you mean..." Hibiki huffed and tightened the hug as if afraid of losing her all of a sudden.

"I don't have a chance with him anyway... He is so popular... Why would he want me when he can attract girls prettier than me?" She sighed and bit her lower lip.

The pianist could feel hot breathing on her neck. It made her shiver. She tried not to think about it. She tried not to think about how Kanade's frail body was pressed against her own, how she could feel her well-shaped hips, how she could feel her chest against hers... Her breath got caught in her throat. Kanade definitely was attractive. "That's not true, Kanade... You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen..." She whispered softly.

Kanade pulled away immediately, face as red as a tomato. "G-Geez, Hibiki! Don't say such an embarrassing thing!" She yelled and crossed her arms, looking away slightly.

"Eh!? It wasn't that embarrassing!" Hibiki exclaimed, surprised. She stayed silent for a moment before she grinned. "Could it be that you're sensitive to compliments, pretty Kanade?" She teased mockingly.

The blonde's cheeks became even redder. "Mou, Hibiki!" She frowned, not amused at all.

The orange-haired girl laughed before her playful expression turned into a serious one. "I'm serious, though... You're really pretty, Kanade..." She caressed her cheek with her fingertips, looking deep into into her eyes.

"H-Hibiki..." The blonde precure murmured, slightly uncomfortable. Hibiki had approached her. Her face was now very close to hers. She could feel her breathing brushing her lips ever so gently.

"I always think about you, Kanade... So much that it hurts..." The pianist spoke, finally admitting her feelings. The ones she always wanted to keep to herself. The ones she feared. Her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath and decided to shout everything she had been keeping to herself for so long. "I love you, Kanade! I'm deeply in love with you! My heart is beating for you! I don't care about anyone, but you! I could give my life for you! I could do everything to see your smile! I could do everything to make you happy!" She shouted desperately. "It kills me to see with Ouji... I dream about you every night..."

"..." The blonde-haired girl's eyes widened in shock. She put a hand on her mouth. "You... you love me...?" She repeated, completely shocked.

Hibiki shamefully looked down. She was scared. Deeply scared. She regretted her confession. She was afraid of losing her. Of losing her like she did when they first started school. "I-I..." She took a deep breath. She had to say it. She couldn't abandon. She was betting her bride as a woman on this! "I do... Very much, but I want to stay your friend no matter what..." She finally murmured and pursed her lips.

Kanade suddenly hid her face with her hands. "Ouji-senpai knew it..." She suddenly whispered.

"Eh...?" Hibiki felt like we just crushed her heart. Was Kanade really talking about Ouji in such a moment...? When she just confessed her ardent love to her...?

"H-He realized it before I do. He was always saying: 'You two are so close'... We talked about you, one day... When you were practicing for your competition..." Kanade really seemed hesitant. Her body was shaking slightly, which worried Hibiki. "H-He said: 'You're talking about her with such energy that it looks like you're in love in her...' He was just kidding, but I felt like he was right..." She removed her hands from her face and the orange-haired girl seemed panicked when she saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"D-Don't cry, Kanade..." Her own tears started to fall down too, not really understanding what was happening.

"I-I was often talking with Ouji-senpai these times, because he was the only one who I could talk with about my feelings... He tried to help me... Earlier, at the Lucky Spoon, he told me to ask you discreetly about the kind of guy who interest you.."

Hibiki couldn't believe it. All this time, her feelings hadn't been in vain... Her heart started to beat faster into her chest. "Y-You...?" She couldn't say it, her breath caught in her throat.

Kanade nodded and smiled softly. "I love you too, Hibiki... I was so scared..."

They started to cry loudly into each other arms. Crying in happiness and in relief. Their feelings were mutual. It was real. They pulled away from the hug to look into each other's eyes. They smiled.

Smiles full of tenderness...

Their lips then met for the first time. Their hearts were beating fast. They were beating in complete harmony.

The kiss was sweeter than all the cakes Hibiki has ever eaten...

* * *

**A/N:** I think Hibiki x Kanade would be a funny couple. I like them. :3 -Fangirl screams-

Really though... Why it's not popular!? At least, there are a lot of fanarts... Better than nothing!

Anyways, reviews and favs are much appreciated!


End file.
